


A Celebration, To the Youngest Nohrian Prince!

by Aliases_Clients



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Gen, Nohrian Family Fluff, happy birthday leo!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 13:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15119993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliases_Clients/pseuds/Aliases_Clients
Summary: The Nohrian family celebrate their youngest prince's birthday together. Can be read as pre-Fates.





	A Celebration, To the Youngest Nohrian Prince!

_“Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Leo… Happy birthday to you!”_

Elise happily sang out, as she was carrying quite a large cake to the table, a cake adorned with little toppers, candles, and plentiful red frosting similar to the red shade of tomatoes.

“Brother~! It’s your birthday cake!” cheered Elise, as she placed down the cake on the table. As she placed it down, energetic clapping from Camilla came forth, followed with a stiff but very appreciative claps from Xander.

“Leo, what do you say?” asked Xander, an endearing smile on his features as he watched his younger brother’s face.

“Thank you, Elise. Your baking is very appreciated on my birthday.” Leo complimented with a small smile, giving Elise an even more happier expression than before. On the side, Leo gave a triumphant smirk to Xander, leaving the crown prince with a now exasperated smile.

“Now now boys, it’s time to celebrate! Leo, the honors.” said Camilla, bringing Leo’s attention to the blazing candles on top of the cake.

“Ah yes, the ever age old tradition..” Walking closer up the to the cake to lean in and blow the fire out, Leo made his way until he was stopped by Elise herself.

“But big brother! You have to make a wish as well!” reminded Elise, a little pout forming on her features.

“Hm, alright then. I wish for-“

“Oh no no no… Leo, dear, the wish has to stay a secret to come true! Right Elise?” Camilla asked, to which Elise nodded fervently.

“Well then Leo, just keep the wish in your thoughts. I’m sure it’ll come true sooner or later.” Xander advised, going along with Elise’s traditional birthday party customs.

“Fine fine..”

Leaving the youngest Nohrian prince to his thoughts, earnest silence came to the dining room. Leo thought of the one thing he would wish for on his birthday.

_‘I wish for.. our family to stay together throughout all our trials as the royal family..’_

With a smile, Leo leaned in and blew on his candles, the flame extinguishing from sight.

As the candles went out, whoops and cheers sounded from the rest of the Nohrian siblings, as the celebration for the birth of their beloved youngest prince has truly begun.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Leo! One of my favorite characters from Fates, and also an appreciation fic for managing to roll his summer alt recently;;


End file.
